


The Kickball Story

by talisha_jaynee



Series: how did you two meet? [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, also kickball is super street, the beasts of kickball, they are sick as frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many ways that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun met and formed their band twenty one pilots<br/>Idea from one of the many lies told by the band on how they started<br/>But this is the one about the kickball story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kickball Story

Josh knew that he had been deemed one of the best kickball players at the local pool, kids would ask for his autograph, teenagers wanted photos with him, and parents, well they just didn't understand the passion they all had for the game, but they still knew about his fame. He would play during his twenty minute sit outs, after eating and before going back into the pool at the small arena that the council had granted and built just for the young enthusiasts of the area behind the 50 meter lap pools. And even when Josh was swimming in the several pool areas in the building, kids and teens alike would constantly bombard him with pleas to play kickball with them, and sometimes bombard him with actual kickball's. This was one of those times where the latter was happening.

"Okay, okay okay," Josh sighed as he tried dodging the several balls being thrown in his direction as he made his way to the pool wall, "I'll finish swimming and play with you all."

The group of young children stopped their attack and cried with joy as they saw him push himself out of the water and throw a towel around his shoulders. They chatted animatedly at Josh as the small group hurried along towards the kickball arena.

"Oh man, I can't wait to play with you."

"You are so good, how did you get so good?"

"Aren't you going to dry off properly before we play? You're still wet."

"Did you know that Tyler's also playing?"

Josh was use to using solid grunts and small nods to answer the small children's constant questions, they never seemed upset at his lack of patience and care for their chatter, but that last question caught him off guard and was instead answered with a bewildered expression towards the questioners face.

"Tyler?" Josh asked the now frightened looking child who had first mentioned the name, "as in Tyler Joseph?" 

The group were now on the outskirts of the kickball field and quickly Josh began to scan his eyes over the area looking for the tall lanky brunette. It was common knowledge around Columbus that Tyler and Josh were the best kickballers in the area, but neither of them had seemed to want to win the title of best kickballer by facing each other. Josh had heard rumors about the use-to-be-basketball-god-turned-kickball-star, how precise he was with his kicks, always knowing where to kick the ball, running laps around the competition, and that he wasn't too bad looking either. If Josh was being completely honest with himself he was intimidated by the rumors and by Tyler Joseph. But no one else could know that. Especially not Tyler Joseph.

Josh had found the man in question getting ready to face up against the other team. He quickly stretched his hamstrings, stepped up to the plate and waited for the ball to come rolling towards him. Josh couldn't see very well from his position on the outskirts but he could have sworn that Tyler flashed a smile towards Josh, but he was disrupted in a second by Tyler's slim leg as it kicked the ball, sending it flying in Josh's' direction. Eye's following the ball, he watched as it gained air, glide up and over his head, and fly over to the next-door neighbors yard, were a very angry Labrador caught it in its mouth, popping the kickball of air.

There was total silence over the kickball area, it was the quietest Josh had ever experienced while playing, before a loud roar of cheering began from the small children who were still standing by Josh. He looked away from the neighbors yard, down at the children as they excitedly screamed about the past event.

"Wow that was so sick!"

"I've never seen anyone kick that far before!"

"Tyler will now be a legend!"

"And when the dog caught it? Dude that was so cool!"

"Josh do you reckon you could do that?" 

If Josh had been intimidated before, now he was in total awe of the other kickballer. Josh could never do something as amazing as what Tyler had just accomplished, but he knew he had to say something to the obviously better player.

He made his way to the middle of the field to where Tyler was standing, looking completely shocked about his own actions. "Dude that was so incredible," Josh began as he greeted Tyler with a firm hug. They broke apart and looked into each other eyes, both trying to understand all the emotions that they were feeling for this very moment.

"Let's start a band," They said in unison. It made perfect sense.

**Author's Note:**

> interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94ZFKBOPpx4  
> tumblr: http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com/


End file.
